


Blessed Be Thy Omega

by mortylion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angels, Demons, F/F, F/M, Human, M/M, Mates, Multi, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortylion/pseuds/mortylion
Summary: Dean presented as an omega, something his father could easily make money off of. Why not sell your son to a rumored barbaric tribe?(Additional tags will be added as other characters appear.)





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one! I'm nearly done with chapter three. Ooof.
> 
> I just started college and the stress is already killing me. It's only been a week. RIP me.
> 
> My work is also unbeta'd. Anyone interested in being a beta?

Bathing in the lilac water, Dean submerges his head under, feeling the water threaten to flow into his ears and nose. He breathes out, causing the bubbles to flow upwards and disrupt the petals in the bath.

The small bath bin sits in the middle of the brightly lit room, a gold towel rack not too far, where two fluffy white towels await for usage. A porcelain sink, adorned with gold bathroom pieces and a toilet stands by it. The marble floors are cold, but the pastel yellow paint on the walls brings warmth.

Sitting up from underneath the water, Dean takes a deep breath and uses his hands to brush back the hair that has landed in his view. Looking at the towels, he grumbles before standing up from the now lukewarm bath. Grabbing the soft cotton and covering up, he pads over to the mirror to inspect himself. His eyes still their bright forest green, and dirty blonde hair now slightly darker due to it being wet. Freckles adorn his face, per usual, in their unique constellation. Taking another deep breath, for his own strength, he twists the crystal knob of the door and walks into his now empty room.

Once decorated with posters of cars, and classic rocks bands, now only hold the cold white of drying paint. His king size bed has beem removed to now fit a full size, decorated nicely for whomever will now sleep here. Looking to his right, he spots a chair holding garments for the day. A simple green blouse and white long skirt, along with his faux gold sandals.

Dressing slowly, he savors each moment he spends in the house that pertains his childhood. Today, will be the last day his eyes will rest upon these walls. For today, he is being married off to the chief's son of some animalistic tribe as a prize offering of some sort. His insides twist at the mere thought, he will now live with savages.

The 'Inela are a tribe of not fully humans, they are believed to be descendants of Angels. The protectors of the old world. Not much is known of the tribe, outsiders who dare try to get near to the tribe are instantly killed. They always make sure to make their territory known by marking the land they occupy with skulls of deceased beings.

They are savages, proven such by their activities. It doesn't take someone living in the tribe and reporting to the outside world to prove it. The 'Inela only exist in one part of the world, but hold immense strength. 

Other parts of the world are made up of smaller tribes. The Vampir tribe, mostly located in cold climates. The Pepo tribe, in hotter climates. The Láng are scattered throughout the world, their total population remains unknown. The largest faction, and the last faction, the faction Dean belongs to himself, the Humanum live in moderate climates and dominate in population.

The only reason this situation exists is due to John, Dean's father, to idiotically to send boast about his omega son and offer him for only a small price. There have been rumors of the 'Inela being short on omegas, which only sheds some truth to the situation when the Chief of the tribe wanted to see Dean himself.

Stepping down in the outfit, and applying a thick leather collar with lace over as decoration, Dean heads downstairs to his metaphorical, or literal, death. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Dean notices a small suitcase, most likely filled with the belongings he is allowed to take. Hearing the voices in the living room, he slowly walks over, the voices becomming more prominent and clear.

Hiding his gasp at the sight before him attracts the attention of all the members in the room. Before him are four 'Inela, each of them with a pair of wings attached to their backs. The one sitting, also appearing to be the chief, has large bright white wings. Simply closed they are around six feet. On his left is a short statured man with golden appearing eyes, and short dirty blonde hair. He has six wings, the top ones the largest and the bottom ones are the smallest. They gleam a bright gold under the intense lights of the room. Next to him is a taller man, with another set of six wings, his, this time, are iridescent, gleaming the colors of the rainbow as they move slightly. To him, stands a man a similar stature, his wings are dusted a gleaming silver.

Never having seen such a sight, Dean doesn't know how to react. Hearing the stern cough of his father, he quickly down casts his eyes and kneels before the guests.

"This is my son, Dean", John's gruff voice echoes in the silent living room. "He just turned seventeen this January, and still holds his innocence".

"Seventeen", one of the 'Inela speak. Dean doesn't know which one, having his eyes focused on his hands laying on his lap. However, it must be the chief if Dean had to guess. "We were under the impression he was of the consenting age. He's only had, what, at least ten heats"? 

"You never gave a required age range", John speaks stiffly. "And he has yet to have a heat, he is a late bloomer".

"You claimed a fertile omega", another voice asks, surely one of the other 'Inela. "How can he be fertile by being a late presenter"?

"When someone presents, in our society, they are tested. To make sure all is right, now, he did test a bit high in the recessive alpha gene", John nods. At the puzzled looks of the 'Inela, he continues with a roll of his eyes. "A recessive alpha gene means he'll look like an alpha, and have the build; even the rage if he's angry enough. But he is one hundred percent omega. His fertility rate came back extremely high. Higher than the average male omega, he is basically on the female omega scale". Sounding frustrated with their lack of knowledge in apparent common practices. "If you want I can get his papers as proof"?

"Yes, that will be needed.", the same 'Inela says, sounding frustrated as well. He says something, surely in the native 'Inela tongue, and there is the rustling noises of paper as John pulls them out. There is a moment of silence that lingers in the air, "hm, this seems acceptable. However, this says he was in psychiatry after his presenting? For what"?

"Idiot tried to kill himself. Being an omega that fertile and wanting to waste it is just plain crazy! Had to lock him up to teach him his place", John responds. 

A beat of silence lingers in the air. A clear click of disgust is made from the side of the visitors.

Dean feels his hands clench in anger, his father has always seen him as a pawn. Something for him to trade, and it only got worse when he presented. In a bout of self loathing and crave for freedom, he had tried to take his life in a, obvious, futile manner. He has been offered to several alphas already. A Vampir name Benny, and a Pepo named Azazel. Benny withdrew due to the defiant look he so claimed saw in Dean's eye. Which caused for his father to add another scar to his already matted body. John himself had removed Azazel as a possibility due to him being caught trying to take Dean without paying first. 

One of the 'Inela step towards him and forced him to stand. Looking up, Dean's eyes widen at it being the chief. 

His grey eyes look into Dean's, as if they are searching for _something._ "We accept", he speaks in a soft tone. The chief turns back to John with an authoritive tone in his voice; "we read on the papers there is another son"?

John freezes momentarily. "That one ain't for sale, he just presented an alpha".

"We'll double our price", the chief says without missing a beat. He tosses John two sacks, upon opening them are sparkling jewels and gems. "Do you accept"?

"Sammy", John runs into the foyer to call for the young alpha in glee. "Pack your bags! You're going with Dean"!

"Really", the cracking voice of the teenager can be heard as an echo in the house. Soon, a bumbling noise of feet makes its way into the living room, the teen's hair is in disarray, his hazel eyes bright. "I get to go"? 

"Welcome to the tribe _Ka Nahele,_ and little alpha", the one with the gold wings smile. "I'm Gabriel".

"I am Lucifer", the one with the iridescent wings pronounces.

"Michael", the one with the silver wings announces. 

"I am Chuck, chief of our tribe", the chief states with a gentle smile. "Let us get your things, we have a long flight".

Dean nods and scampers out to the front door and retrieves the small suitcase, when he turns he is face to face with his younger brother, Sam, an alpha. A fleeting look of hurt washes over his face as they look back at their father who is on the phone bragging about the _deal_ he just got for selling his _kids._ When Sam faces Dean once again, the look quickly disapates into one of adoration and hope.

"Let's leave the blind man to his trash", Chuck nods as they group walks out of the house.

Dean notices Gabriel taking out two long fabrics from a small pouch...wait. _Is that a fanny pack?_

"Okay, who gets who", Gabriel speaks to his brothers as he hands Dean and Sam each one of the two long fabrics.

"I will take Sam", Lucifer nods and motions for Sam to get on his back. Once on, Gabriel uses the fabric to tie Sam to Lucifer. Once Sam is on tight, Gabriel puts his duffel bag on the floor and motions for Dean to get on Michael.

"Uh-"

"You needn't worry. I'm much better at flying that my brothers. You will be safe", Michael nods and crouches as well.

Dean feels his face heat up as he climbs onto his back, feeling the soft feathers on his forearms. His eyes widen when he pokes one and watches it twitch before him. He feels Gabriel fasten him onto Michael's back with the fabric, weaving the fabric around Michael's large wings. He pats Michael on one of his wings softly and Michael stands. Dean squeaks and wraps his legs arouns Michael's waist and holds onto his neck for dear life.

Gabriel takes his bag as well, taking flight easily. Chuck, rises as well, Dean hears Sam 'whoop' in cheer as Lucifer rises off the ground. Dean nearly shits himself when he feels Michael's wings beat as he takes off. In the air, Dean looks down, they are around twenty feet off the ground, and Dean isn't sure he will survive the whole flight.

"Okay, rule one of flying on an 'Inela", Gabriel begins to speak. "No pulling on the wings, that shit hurts".

"Language", Chuck sighs and rubs his face tiredly.

"Whatever, they'll get used to my creative vocabulary one way or another", Gabriel shrugs. "Number B, do not flail your legs or arms, it causes more strain on our backs. And finally, number three, don't freak out. We've been flying since birth, well, learned to fly _after_ birth. So don't worry, trust our abilities. We're cool? Cool"!

Dean watches in awe as Gabriel shoots further up into the sky with his wings. All six of them working together as two wings. Dean nearly misses the moment Michael goes to join Gabriel, holding tightly onto his shoulders. All he can hear is the beating of Michael's wings, and the wisps of air. The sight of nothing but the clouds is magnificent. Turning his head, he catches sight of Sam laughing widly as Lucifer shows off by spinning as he flies up.

Chuck follows behind the group of boys, watching and making sure they are high enough so the clouds cover them. "We will make it home by lunchtime tomorrow if we only stop twice for bathroom breaks".

"Understood", Michael says as he lazily flies. Dean relaxes against him, admiring the view of his silver wings gently wafting in the air. "Your father", Michael begins to speak in a hushed tone. "Is a man with no dignity, and I will not apologize for this statement. A person who has dignity will take pride in his children. Not greed".

When Dean stays silent, Michael takes that moment to gain up to the others. The rest of the flight is done in silence, aside from the banter of Sam and Gabriel.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all manage to arrive on the island. And Dean and Sam take a quick peek into what life will be like on the island from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was at Bryant Park on Friday with my friend, and they were holding a square dancing event. So, on a good note: i got a free straw cowboy hat and danced with stangers. On a bad note: i have a loose ligament in my right knee. That then decided to pop out of place while I was walking home from the train station. Which i then forecfully popped back into place when I got home, and is now popping back out of place. Yay.
> 
> And I need to do 2 essays, (both at least 7 pages) and one project! Yay. All due next month. That I should get started on.....but won't.

It takes only one day for them to reach the island the 'Inela call home. The sun beginning to set. The group lands gracefully, Sam fast asleep on the back of Lucifer, who gently takes him off and carries him the rest of the way. Dean waits until Michael unties the sash to step down, straightening his skirt out as soon as he touches the ground.

 

They are surrounded by tall palm trees, with thick bushes and tall grasses. Fireflies begin to flitter in the air, their flashing lights illuminating the small forest like area. The scent of tropical flowers fill their nostrils, and Dean can't help but stand there in awe at the sight. The ocean behind them filtered with hues of pinks, blues, oranges and yellows that reflect the setting sky.

 

Dean manages to pry his eyes away, and with his head down, he follows the 'Inela down the skull lined path. Noticing his staring, Gabriel falls into step with him, a wide smile adorning his face. "Like em? Some of our best stone carvers made them, look like the real things, don'tcha' think"? Gabriel stops to pick one up, and places it in Dean's hand. The weight is unexpected and he nearly drops it. Gabriel laughs good naturedly and puts the skull back to where it once layed.

 

"Each skull represents a lost member of the tribe", Gabriel speaks solemnly. "That once was Hester. She was one hell of a sex fiend", he shakes his head in mock mourning then shrugs. "Too bad I'm not into necrophilia".

 

Leaving a bewildered Dean behind, Gabriel flutters ahead.

 

Walking down the skull lined path, Dean notices that many are surrounded by flowers or unlit candles. Surely, family of the deceased leaving such items for their lost ones. They soon arrive at a small hut in a clearing of the forest. Outside stand two betas, adorned in leather armor. Their forearms, chest, and thighs covered in the material. Straps along the chest and thighs allow for weapons to be held. The betas both carry an assortment of knives with them. Upon seeing the chief, they both bow their heads and speak solemnly, "Chief".

 

"Good Evening, Ezekiel, and Gadreel. Aplogies we are a day early. But I assume everything is prepared? It is quite late however, are the sleeping rugs out", the Chief enters the cabin like structure as the rest follow him inside.

 

The inside is cozy, everything seemingly to come out of a vintage magazine. The only modern items being the stainless steel stove and refrigerator. An open floor plan allows for Dean to be able to see the entire house. The only door in the house is the bathroom. A fireplace is lit, the flames dancing as they light up the room. The moonlight from the night doing the rest of the work. Around the fireplace are bunches of furs, blankets and pillows. All shaped into one big nest like structure, the bottom lined with fur carpeting.

 

"Finally! My wings are beat, I could use a good nights sleep in a cozy nest", Gabriel flops into the center and easily lays a blanket on top of himself as his wings curl to his back. "You guys gonna hurry and get in? It's cold".

 

Dean and Sam gape as the 'Inela around them follow Gabriel's example. All quickly snuggling up to one another, as they leave two spots for Dean and Sam to slid into.

 

Chuck notices their hesistance before speaking, his voice tired and worn. "Don't worry. Just because Ezekiel and Gadreel are here doesn't mean we aren't safe. They are trained to be prepared for battle at any moment".

 

"Uh, not really worried about that", Sam manages to speak. "You guys just....sleep all together like that"?

 

It's as if Chuck finally realizes that Dean and Sam are not 'Inela like them. "I apologize! We all sleep together to keep warm, the nights are extremely cold here, besides, having your family besides you gives a sense of belonging and safety as you sleep. Does it not? If you would like you can take some blankets from here and make your own nest".

 

Sam looks up at Dean questioningly, before Dean nods to him. "Okay! Move over", the young alpha jumps into the pile of limbs and makes himself comfortable between Gabriel and Lucifer.

 

Dean steps into the nest as well, making sure he isn't in close proximity with anyone else before he curls up. The furs and blankets, along with the dying fire, manages to warm Dean from the inside. Never before has Dean managed to feel so _protected._ Maybe living among the 'Inela won't be as bad as everyone else believes it to be?

 

When the morning comes, the smell of fresh bread and sweet jams fills the air. Awakening the sleeping brothers from their slumber, Dean awakes to see Sam already stretching as he stands out of the nest. The others sit at a small wooden table, each on a stool as they pass around plates and jars to one another. Upon seeing the newest tribe members, Gabriel breaks into an easy smile.

 

"Hey! _K_ _e keiki'ōpio!_ About time you guys woke up, we flew to the city to get some breakfast supplies", Gabriel walks over to them, stretching his wings as he does. "Had a good nights sleep"?

 

"Yeah! It was really comfy, except for the part where you kept poking me with your wings", Sam laughs. Dean shoots the young alpha a tense glare before Sam bows his head. "I apologize for my rude speech, Omega Novak".

 

Watching the scene before them, all of the 'Inela rush over to Sam and coo over him. Rubbing their feathers over his face in a calming manner. Chuck notices his behavior and quickly coughs, gaining the attention of the alphas who also drop Sam with a thud and an 'ouch' coming from Sam. Dean rushed over to his brother and craddles his head as he stares at Chuck.

 

"Apologies. Our instincts merely told us to console the fledgling near by", Chuck admits with a faint blush to his cheeks.

 

"Fledgling", Sam looks over the 'Inela questioning. "You thought I was a baby bird"?

 

"That's what we call our young", Lucifer explains. "I have a fledgling back in the town whose about to hatch", his wings puff up proudly.

 

"You come out of eggs", Sam nearly screams as Dean holds him tighter. Sensing an omega is distress, the others fall to their knees and show their submission by portraying their necks to Dean.

 

"Please, it will be explained at the official pack meeting later today, but we are extremely keen on instinct", Michael huffs out. "Smelling a fledgling in pain and an omega in distress? You're going to destroy us".

 

"I'm afraid that's true", Chuck chuckles as Dean's scent clears up and they all rise to their feet. "We have a long day ahead. In the bathroom I've left new clothing for the both of you, Dean, you can choose to wear another skirt or some shorts we have available. When you're done you can join us for breakfast".

 

While Sam bathed, Dean mulled over what to wear. He didn't need to wear skirts or dresses anymore. He could go back to wearing shorts, just like before he presented and his father forced dresses onto him. Choosing to wear the khaki shorts and green tshirt, Dean and Sam go to eat breakfast. They manage to eat quite a lot of the malasadas that the twins made.

 

The group decides to head out, the twins staying behind to "move" the cabin back to the town. Watching the two 'Inela pick up the entire cabin is both awe inducing and terrifying that such beings can be so strong.

 

"Okay, who's ready to get nailed by a thick alpha co-"

 

"Gabriel", Michael sighs heavily, cutting Gabriel off before he could offend Dean further. "Please don't, we still need to go over our tribe rules".

 

"Whatever, pixie", Gabriel grunts as he flies ahaead the rest of them. Carrying both Dean and Sam's bags as he does so.

 

Dean and Sam fall behind from the rest of the group, walking side by side on the skull lined path. "Do you think he'll be nice", Sam looks up at Dean with his innocent hazel eyes. Too young to truly know what his brother is going through.

 

"I hope so Sammy". And Dean does, he really does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me how awful and inconsistent my writing is down in the comments. Thanks.
> 
> (Don't be too harsh. I'm but a simple meme farmer.)


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck takes Sam and Dean to the village to finally meet everyone. Let's just say Dean finds his future mate rather...physically pleasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyeeee. Im writing chapter four right now. Ohoho.

The village is beautiful, buildings adorned with wild flowers and virbant hues. Windows opened, delicious smells of home cooked meals filling the air around the village. Lanterns containing unlit candles hung, connecting each house and building in their wake. As a large fountain, the water a glistening crystal clear Caribbean blue, with water lillies floating quietly, sits in the center of the village. 'Inela fluttering to and fro, to the stores and their homes.

Blurs of different colored wings pass in front of the group, while the rest remain unfazed, both Winchester brothers stare in awe. It continues as they see not only 'Inela walk around the village. But _other_ species, like a Pepo with its large bat like wings lazily flying into a nearby bakery. Others without wings surely belong to other species as well; their features too unhumanum like.

Walking past the glittering fountain, the group make their way to a large cathedral, a large cross made of ivory sitting atop of the dome roof. Upon entering, the strong smells of incense fills their nostrils. Long empty pews surround the path to the alter. Above it hangs a simple large candle, lit, and bright. Around it are crosses, religious signs of the old world. Along with a moon and a star, even a 6 pointed star, ones Dean has only seen in the old books his uncle Bobby had once kept. More signs of dead religions, abandoned after War X. Underneath the large candle sits a large throne like chair, more wild flowers adorn its glory. The shimmering gold chair looking as if it does not belong to this dimension.

Chuck, the Chief, takes a seat at the throne. One 'Inela and a Pepo quickly appear out of nowhere and place floor mats next to his throne, and two in front of the throne. While Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer take seats by his side, Dean and Sam sit in front of him. Chuck motions for the Pepo, "Meg, do you mind gathering the rest of my children, and their mates? We must all be here to welcome our newest additions to the tribe".

The dark haired Pepo named, 'Meg' nods with certainty. Albeit rolling her eyes in a seemingly playful manner. "Anything else your royalness"?

"Hm, fetch me some grapes and hand feed me, would you", Chuck responds in kind to her joking manner.

"Pfft, over my dead body", Meg chuckles before quickly dashing off. A silence lingers in the air for the second that she is gone. As she returns, quicker than humanumly possible, with a crowd of people. All getting placemats beside the Chief.

As everyone settles down in a flurry of feathered wings, Chuck clears his throat to begin speaking. "Before we bring the court in, I thought it would be best for our newest arrivals to meet all of you. Dean and Sam Winchester, my children shall introduce themselves to you from eldest to youngest".

Both Dean and Sam nod, turning their attention to the people in front of them. All of them equally attractive, Dean secretly trying to scout the possible candidate for his arranged marriage. But all of them have the same expression, one of welcoming two new tribe members. No looks of welcoming a possible mate, and Dean silently deflates.

Before he has a chance to fully sulk, Michael speaks up.

"You both know me, my name is Michael. I am the eldest child, and an alpha. My mate, Anna, is holding our recently hatched fledglings, Bartholomew and Samandriel", Michael speaks in his monotone voice as usual. But his wings puff up, and spread widely in a display of obvious pride at the mention of his mate and children. Dean and Sam place their attention to a petite 'Inela with flaming red hair and a gentle smile as she holds two swaddled children in her arms.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Anna, as mentioned, I am a beta. Welcome to the tribe".

"Lucifer, second born and unlucky twin of this downer", Lucifer chuckles before continuing. His wings now showing the same pride Michael had when talking of his mate and fledgling. "I'm an alpha and my beautiful mate is Kelly, and our egg, which we are hoping is a boy".

The woman in question, does not adorn a pair of wings, but rather, a gentle smile. "Hello, Sam and Dean. Like both of you I am a Humanum, and a omega. Luckily, while on a scouting mission, Castiel, Crowley and Meg had found me drifting in the ocean. My mother had abandoned me and sent me afloat once I refused to marry an alpha I did not love. They found me, took me in, and. Well. I met my lovely mate". The utter admiration on her face at the mention of her mate is a clear message: Dean will not be forced into a loveless mating.

"Alright! Stop with all the mushy shit! I'm next! Gabriel, third eldest, my designation is none of your business and I'm happily single", Gabriel turns his nose up. Getting a laugh from the others.

"Okay, hello, I'm Hannah", an 'Inela with blue eyes and jet black hair speaks next. Her voice stern but soft. "I am the next in line for Chief and a beta, my mate is Inias, and we have a daughter named Hael", unlike her brothers. Hannah's wings do not puff up at the mention of her mate and child. Instead, they seem to shrivel, but she remains a tight smile on her face.

"Hello", another dark haired 'Inela speaks. Holding a small child that is splitting image of Hannah. "I'm Inias. A beta, and mate to our future chief", his wings puff up in pride. Which only baffles the Winchester brothers more. Why was he seemingly to be happily mated but she was not?

"Meg? Where is Castiel", Chuck turns to the Pepo in question. Running along her lips are a mischievous smirk. "I asked you to bring all of my children. Castiel, come forth". Chuck booms in a loud voice, a (he's _waaayy_ too built to be anything but an) alpha suddenly flies into the cathedral.

Wearing nothing but a pair of loose shorts as bees surround his upper torso. Dean's breath instantly hitches at the sight of his muscular tanned body. His hair is a disarray of black and his eyes a piercing blue that one can't help but stare into. A chisled jaw dresses his heavenly sculpted face. Large ebony wings jutter from his back, hues of dark purples, blues and greens become apparent as the sunlight lands on them from the painted glass windows.

"Hey Clarence", Meg smiles sudectively. "Looking magical as always".

Furrowing his brows, the alpha looks around the room, filled with his family members. "You told me the meeting will be held at noon, it's still nearly fifteen minutes to noon".

"Oops, did I say that", Meg giggles. Sounding not at all sorry. Obviously having planned for this alpha to show up half naked and covered in bees that quietly buzz around him.

Dean lets out a feral growl before he even realizes that he does, forcing for everyone in the room to turn their attention to him. Which causes for a deep blush to cover his face, as the alpha stares at him with wide eyes. With a simple sweeping motion of his hands, the bees fly away in a swarm, out of one of the open windows. 

His wings open in a seemingly dominant display, and Dean can't help but whimper in response to the display. His omega purring at the thought of even being _touched_ by this alpha. A cough from Chuck causes for them to snap out of their heated daze. Beside, Gabriel is smirking and making obscure gestures with his hand. "It's nice to see you and my son Castiel get along. Dean, this is Castiel. My fifth born, fourth son, an alpha and leader of our South Scouting division. Castiel, this is Dean, a humanum omega recently given to our tribe due to a _hilahila_ _makuakāne_ ".

"Is he _kānāwai"_ , Castiel turns that gorgeous back to Dean. Continuing the conversation in the 'Inela language.

"What the heck was that? Why did you growl", Sam looks at Dean with pure puzzlement.

"I have no idea. It just came out", Dean mirrors his brother's look. Before shifting occurs as Castiel sits next to Hannah. Still looking at Dean with the same intensity as before.

"Before I explain the mating process in our tribe. I think it's best we explain the living situation that will occur", Chuck nods to Meg as she stands next to him. "Meg is the head household caregiver at the alpha house. Our alpha house, houses alphas that are not yet of 18. They are either there because they are orphans, or because they will be entering our civil protection service".

"Civil protection service", Sam questions.

"Yes. They are alphas who look after the young if we ever go under seize, or if many of the scout warriors are off of the island. They make sure to keep everyone calm and orderly", Chuck explains before waving his hand at Meg.

"Okay boys, I'm top dog at the alpha house. We got three floors, first floor is where the warrior trainees stay. Second floor are for alphas who are minors, either orphaned or undecided in their career path. Third floor are the civil protection services", she nods at Sam. "Since you'll be entering the tribe as a bride, your brother can stay at the house. You can visit him all you like, but just know; everyone has a duty on this island. Sam can either choose a civilian job, or a chieftain job. Like a warrior, scout, or civil protection whatever. Got it"?

"H-he has to live somewhere else", Dean says in a voice barely above a whisper. "B-but he's barely just presented! You can't take him from me", Dean yells suddenly. Grasping his brother tightly close to his bossom. "You said you wouldn't"!

The flare in Dean's voice has caused for all of the alphas to submit their throats to him. The room suddenly being filled with a sweet and calming scent, but Dean's omega is too furious. Too out of control, their submission only fuels his fire.

"I'm not letting him go", Dean's voice echoes in the grand cathedral. "He's my brother! Whether I be a forced bride or not"!

"Dean", Castiel whimpers. His breath coming out heavily, as he struggles to speak. "Please, calm down. Sam living in the alpha house is merely a suggestion. It _isn't_ mandatory _._ Please".

"Dean, 'm scared", Sam whimpers into his brothers loose shirt and snuggles closely. Inhaling the scent of his elder brother. Calming down, Dean manages to sit once again.

As the others settle back down, they all look at Castiel and begin speaking, who only nods and looks at his father with a serious expression. Still holding his brother, Meg straightens up and looks at Dean once again. Her manner much more somber and less playful.

"Your brother _must_ visit the alpha house to sign up and get his assignment. It's how we keep things running smoothly. He doesn't _have_ to live in the house. Only if you would like", she pauses to straighten out her hair. "We also have an omega house. Crowley is in charge of that house, he is also a Pepo and an omega if you're wondering. You'll need to register for your assignment as well".

"What jobs do omegas get? Don't we stay home and take care of the bab- I mean uh. Fledglings", Dean looks quizzically at the omega before him. Kelly simply sends a gentle smile, standing to sit next to Dean with her egg wrapped tightly across her bossom.

"Dean, this tribe does not base worth upon your secondary gender. Aside from being a mate and a newly made mother, I am also a seamstress. I help make clothes for our chieftain job holders", she looks over at her mate, Lucifer, lovingly before continuing. "And my Luci is more than a civil protection service officer, he is an amazing father and mate. You can be many things, don't ever think you must only ever be _one_ thing at a time".

Feeling satisfied with the answer, Dean turns his attention back to Meg as she offers an apologetic smile. "Is there...um..like. A cook or baker job? I, um, it's the only thing my dad let me do after I presented".

Gabriel perks up, scooting over to Dean happily, as his wings puff up in excitement. "Hey! Deano! I'm a baker 'round here! You could totally work in the kitchen with me, you'll get to meet the others"!

"Okay, what about", Dean looks down at his now sleeping brother who is curled around him. His child-like innocence still obvious in his demeanor despite being 13 and having just presented. "Where will we live"?

"Sam can choose whatever job he likes", Michael speaks. Rubbing his hand over the sleeping bundles in Anna's arms. Holding his mate protectively. "Castiel owns his own cabin, where we have extended it so you can live together but separately. Upon tradition, you cannot mate before your 18th birthday, and only on your mating day can you mate".

"Mating day"?

"It's basically like a wedding, if you know anything about the old world", Hannah chimes in. "The future mated pair stands before close family and friends, and they promise to each other to be proper mates to one another. To love, to care for them in sick and in health, to provide to the best of their abilities and to stay honest and true to one another".

"So, they vow to live the best lives with one another", Inias finishes.

"I see", Dean nods before looking at Castiel. Who returns the same and open look Dean is sure he wears on his face. "Okay, but I still want Sam to live with me. We've never been on our own without each other".

"It's not a problem", Castiel agrees quickly. "I cannot begin to understand your situation. But I will make sure your transition from your culture to ours is a comfortable one. Your brother may live with us as long as you like".

It feels as if a knot that was once tied in Dean's stomach has unfurled itself. He lets out a sigh of relief as he stares at his brother with a small smile. _We'll be okay Sammy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual: feel free to crticize. Just be aware I 16/10 will cry afterwards. 
> 
> Thanks!!


	4. Getting Situated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean get comfy on the island and finally meet the court. They hear somethings they never thought possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is kicking my ass. I'm just happy I'm not paying to suffer lmao.

Dean's 'house', is more of a small cabin next to an actual house. They share the same plot of land together, the chicken coop Castiel owns not far from their houses. Along with Castiel's small bee farm, cow pen and the goat pen. Castiel, aside from being the head of the South Scouting Division, is also an avid farmer. He grows a few crops that aren't easily taken by pests. Apparently Meg, while being in charge of the Alpha house, takes care of the animals and land while Castiel is out. Dean's irrational dislike of her only grows further. He is certain she has some form of feelings for _his_ future alpha.

Dean and Sam are allowed to settle before they meet the council for dinner. They are to enter through the back of the large cathedral, where the council dining hall is.

Entering the small cabin, Dean is pleasantly surprised. It looks similar to the one they stayed in when they were first on the island. In fact, Dean is pretty sure its the exact same cabin when he finds the twins playing a card game on the kitchen table. They immediately drop their cards and stand tall in front of Dean and Sam before bowing greatly.

"Omega Dean", they both speak. Again, it creeps the _fuck_ out of Dean. "We were assigned to be your guards, and as betas we are honored to guard the future Omega of Alpha Castiel". Dean didnt need to hear them say that to understand how fucking _giddy_ they were. It was plain in their tone and body language. Guarding the future mate of one of the chiefs children must be an important job.

"We have fixed the cabin, you probably noticed it's the same one you stood in when you arrived at the island", one of them speaks. Dean notices his hair is a shade darker than the other twin, and his eyes duller in color. "We renovated it so that there are four bedrooms and two bathrooms. Two of the bedrooms will be for you and your brother to sleep in".

"While one will be ours, and the other will remain empty until you decide what you wish to do with it", the other twin finishes his brothers thoughts. "We took the liberty of putting your bags on a bed. We gave the largest room to Omega Dean, considering your-"

"You can't say that", the duller twin hisses. "This is our first guard position! Don't say something stupid"!

"Um, I hate to interrupt this all", Dean motions vaguely with his hands to the twins. "But, what exactly does your job here entail? You guys gonna creepily watch me or something"?

"At least there's two of them. They can watch us both", Sam snickers. Causing for Dean to fall into an easy laughter with his brother while the twins look crestfallen. Sam notices first, "uh, we're just joking around guys. Please don't be offended or anything".

"Joking", the dull twin asks before turning to his brother. They both suddenly break into wide grins. "They are accepting our guardship"!

While the twins hold hands and bounce up and down, Dean scopes out the cabin. Like the rest of the village, there is a rustic yet unearthly feeling to the cabin. There is now a sofa where the pile of furs once laid, next to the fireplace. There are now two large bookcases, and bean bag like chairs lay next to them.

The living room splits into two different hallways, one that has four doors at the end of the corridor while the other hallway only has two doors. Surely the hall with two doors is for the twins, their room and bathroom. Dean checks out the hallway where his room will be. Opening the first door is the empty room the twins spoke of, completely barren. The next door is the first bedroom, where Dean notices his small suitcase sits by the end of the bed.

Its a simple room, the walls freshly painted beige, given the lingering smell of fresh paint in the room. His bed a full size, with bunches of pillows, and a wardrobe directly next to his bed. A knock on his door interrupts his thoughts, "come in", Sam's head pops through the crack of the doorway with a bright grin on his face.

"Aw what! You got a full size", Sam pouts and quickly enters the room and flops face first onto the large bed. "I only got a twin!"

"Cuz your alpha height hasn't kicked in yet, loser", Dean snickers and opens up his suitcase. Inside are only a handful of skirts and dresses, but its mainly packed with shorts and shirts. Dean looks at Sam with a quizzical expression on his face, the younger Winchester responds with a sheepish grin.

"Dad told me to pack your suitcase. I didn't know much about who he was selling you off to, but thought you might like som shorts if you got a nice alpha", Sam shrugs. "I also packed the only photo album that has pictures of mom in it. Not like Dad will really miss it".

"Aw, Sammy, you big baby", Dean easily plopped onto the bed and fought his brother into a hug. "Making me feel all mushy. You sure you're not an omega too"?

"I'm pretty sure my big knot says otherwise", Sammy breaks into a shit eating grin as Dean grimaces and pushes Sam off the bed.

"Gross! I don't go talking about my goodies". 

"Ew, you better not".

"I bet I'll be good at milking my alpha's cock since I'm still-"

"La la la la! I can't hear you", Sam yells and leaves the room quickly. Dean laughs to himself for a second before finishing his unpacking.

Even though he'll only be living here for a few more months, he wants to make the cabin feel as homey as possible while he does. Dean hates when people point out his obvious omega traits, one of them being nesting, but it's something Dean has done unconsciously before he even presented. Being able to organize and decorate a room how he pleases manages to scratch an itch that he finds himself having.

It's around six, when Gadreel and Ezekiel take them to have dinner with the court. Their stomachs filled with grilled chicken sandwiches from lunch, are empty once again. They head towards a building not too far from the cathedral, it resembles a town house Dean has once saw while in the city when his mother was alive. She had loved to go into the city and sit in small cafe's built into the townhouses while the owners often lived in the upstairs apartment.

Dean decided to wear a dress, nothing too fancy, a simple kimono styled dress, with a faux cherry blossom styled into his hair. He changed the lace sleeve on his collar to a decorate silk sleeve. Sam decided to wear a crumpled button up and some jorts (" _Just call them shorts Dean". "Hey, I'm not the one wearing jorts"._ ) Gadreel and Ezekiel remained in their armor, but both put on silver necklaces that held a single wing, both necklaces come together to create the pair.

Entering the small townhouse wafts in the smell of freshly baked bread, chicken and something Dean quite put his nose on.

The court is already seated, but all stand and form a line upon their entrance. Dean and Sam already know a majority of the court. Only a handful of people they do not.

Chuck speaks first, "welcome, since this is a court meeting, but also a family dinner; my children are here. Usually at court dinners only the court will be seated. But since this is for marriage purposes and not diplomatic, it's a bit more friendly".

Down the line from Chuck are the usuals, all without their fledglings Dean notices. Michael, Anna, Lucifer, Kelly, Gabriel, Hannah, Inias, and Castiel. Meg is here too which makes Dean grimace slightly, she nudges Castiel slightly and nods towards Dean's apparel. Dean feels himself flush, before Castiel lets out a small gasp upon seeing Dean.

"Y-you look beautiful", Castiel manages to choke out. Still staring at Dean as if he's seen God himself.

Everyone manages to let out a chuckle before Dean says a quiet 'thank you'. The five unknown court guest announce themselves next.

"I'm Rowena, an omega, and _proud_ ", a small woman with fiery ginger hair speaks in a alluring accent. "I'm the local witch, if you ever need a _picker uper_ just come see me", she winks and Dean's face contorts into one of surprised horror which causes Rowena to burst into an enchanting laughter.

"With the way Cassie is reacting to him? They won't need it", Gabriel scoffs. Now it is Castiel's turn to share Dean's look of horror. His wings suddenly arch, and his face becomes stormy, Dean swears Castiel's eyes turn a _bright_ blue. Before Gabriel puts his hands up in a defensive position, "hey! No offense man"!

"Getting back on track", scoffs a hefty man. "I'm Crowley, omega, local torturer".

"Oh, Fergus! You'll scare them"!

"Oh please! Like you didn't already", Crowley rolls his eyes.

"That is no way to talk to your mother", Rowena gasps loudly.

"Ahem", the last person clears her throat. "Hi! I'm Charlie, a humanum, also married to my sexy 'Inela wife. I'm a beta, and in charge of all technological issues". She has even brighter red hair than Rowena, but unlike Rowena, Dean is pretty sure hers is just dyed. Charlie motions to the last person, a small asian kid. Who looks like he's only twelve.

"Hey, Kevin, humanum, but I'm also half Láng. I keep up with all the historical artifacts and ancient transcripts".

After introductions, Dean notices Hannah sits next to Crowley, which causes for Inias to sit on her other side with an oblivious smile. The Winchester boys sit next to one another, Gabriel on Sam's right, and Dean has Michael on his left. Across from Dean sits Castiel, next to him is  _Meg._ However, Dean is just happy to be able to sit across from his future alpha.

Dinner is great, they talk of life in the island, and Dean learns he has a lot in common with Charlie while Sam has more in common with Kevin. Who is actually Sam's age, and a newly presented omega. Dean shares some tips, as does Kelly. Overall, the group gets along.

"I do, have something to admit", Chuck puts down his utensils dramatically which causes everyone in the room to peer at him.

"They haven't been sworn in", Gabriel cries. "Everyone else has, but we've _all_ sworn. This can wait".

"Dean is due for a heat, it's best we tell him before him and Castiel scent bond", Lucifer nods at Gabriel who seems to calm slightly. 

"I thought I could wait until the wedding", Dean furrows his brows and feels anger sizzling up.

"Hold your horses, wee one", Rowena offers a kind smile. "Did no one teach you about scent bonding? Scent bonding and mating are two _different_ things".

"Mating is when both parties hold a bite mark made with our mating incisors", Michael adds on, promptly pulling up his sleeve to show the mark on his upper bicep.

"But scent bonding helps to make the mating stronger", Crowley continues. "Like Castiel giving you a scarf that has his scent, it'll make your heat easier since you'll be spending it alone".

"Scent"?

"Do full humanums not have scent sensors", asks Kevin.

"Nope. I'm a beta, and betas are fairly neutral. But all humanums don't have sensors", Charlie answers. "Once he's mated in he'll be able to smell. It'll be overwhelming though".

"All that aside. Dean needs to know", Chuck gains the attention of the court once again. "Dean, how much do you know of the old world"?

"Um, not much? I know there were religions based on gods and stuff. And not like nature, which is what we have now. Islam and Judaism were the biggest populations of the old world, but Christianity caused the most trouble and controversy".

"What do you know of Christianity"?

"Well, there was this book that told people how to live. And they also prayed to someone called 'God', and there were apparently a bunch of people with wings called Angels. Apaprently they had healing amd fighting abilities".

"What rumors have you heard about the 'Inela line"?

Dean shifts uncomfortably in his seat, but small smiles from everyone, but Crowley, has him continue. "A lot. Their wrong now that I met you guys. But I did hear you guys are descendants from the Angels. It's why you have wings".

"Dean", Chuck's voice suddenly sounds different. The entire court, excluding Sam and Dean, all suddenly bow their heads deeply before looking up at Chuck once again. "My children, and everyone on this island. Excluding out adopted members, are all angels".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /fake gasp/ I totally did not see that coming!
> 
> Jk i did. I wrote it.
> 
> Feel free to bash my skull in the comments. I need to feel something other than stress rn.


	5. Chapter 5: Heaven Isn't Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback of the dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so stressed and depressed lately it's not even funny. Sorry for the short chapter. I'll get started on chapter 6 when I feel motivated to do anything but sleep.

_Angels. Actual angels_ _. . ._

 

"How the hell did all this happen", Dean says to the ceiling of his room. Sam curled up next to him, his floppy hair covering his snoring expression. It's been two days since the dinner with the court.

 

_"Hold up. Like, actual angels? With the halos and harps", Dean asks in a bewildered tone. Unable to comprehend the truth of the situation._

_"Uh, minus the harps", Gabriel shrugs. "These bodies are just vessels. Our true forms are within them"._

_"Cool", Sam belows which causes the stiff atmosphere to soften. "Is that why you guys are so strong"?_

_"Yes", Michael puts simply._

_"And since you know", Chuck waves a hand. Both Dean and Sam feel a sudden burning sensation in their chests and both fall off their chairs in a quick flash of pain. "I thought it be better to swear you in quickly. Your ribs have protection wardings, and  protection tattoos on your chest"._

_Sam quickly takes off his buttoned shirt, looking with a wide expression at the flamed star on his chest along with another funny looking one._

_"The flamed star is anti possesion", Meg offers. "There aren't many left, but demons do wander the Earth. I'm only half blood, so I can't possess. But Crowley here can"._

_"As if I would", Crowley grumbles. "Their not my type"._

_"The other is a angel banishing symbol, you just need blood to activate it, it also helps to keep rogue angels or neplhim from using you as a vessel", Anna points to the funny looking tattoo. "It's just for precaution of couse. We've never had anyone need to use it"._

_"Holy shit", Dean whispers to himself._

_"Literally", Gabriel quips with a smirk._

_"So, you guys are actually archangels", Dean looks at the beings before him. Eyes landing on Castiel. "Didn't you fall from grace though"?_  

_"Well, I'm a Seraph, not an archangel, firstly", Castiel comments. "And I did fall. But not in a literal sense". The look in Castiel's eyes can only say one thing: I didn't fall from grace. I fell_ _**for** _ _grace. He fell for_ _**love** _ _._

 

Rubbing over the slightly raised skin of the tattoo, Dean ponders what life from here on out will be like. It won't be boring, that's for sure. Besides, Dean and Sam begin their lessons tomorrow. Dean and Sam will be learning more about the culture, and the people who inhabit this island. Their new life was only beginning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter x


	6. Heat of the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hates reading old scripture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh. It's been a while. Between college, physical therapy, mental therapy and trying to have a social life- I have no time to write. This chapter took me basically 2 weeks to write. Oof. Anyways. Consider this a thanksgiving miracle lmao.

Dean much rather be doing literally anything else, aside from reading dusty scriptures that look like they have fed one too many moths.

Meanwhile, like the nerd he is, Sam is ecstatic. Reading every word the scriptures have to offer.

Kevin watches over them, ensuring that they can read the basic enochian texts. Luckily, with the marks that Chuck embedded into their ribs, they can also now read the angelic language. Although Sam has struggled with it, the beginner scripture that Dean has is _too_ easy. Mot wanting to seem strange, or draw attention to himself, Dean rereads the text about life before the war over and over again.

 

"Hey, Dean, you good? You smell frustrated", Kevin walks over to Dean's table. Sam snickers into his scripture, before Dean throws him a glare. "Is it too difficult"?

 

"Huh? Oh no, it's fine", Dean shrugs. "I'm just not a slow reader, I've read this six times already".

 

"Should've said so", the young omega rolls his brown eyes before reaching for another text. He pauses, sniffing audibly before picking one on another shelf, furthest from the one he was at before. He places the scroll before Dean, with an unreadable expression on his face. "Read that, okay"?

 

"Okay, cool", Dean reads through the text. He isn't expecting it to be about angelic and human mating, his face turning bright red. "Not cool! Why the hell would you give me this"?

 

"You can read it", Kevin looks at Dean skeptically.

 

"If anyone shouldn't be able to read this, it's _you!_ You're like nine! I mean, I probably should since I'll be mating Castiel soon", Dean blushes at his own words before looking down at the perverted scripture.

 

"Dean, that scripture can only be read by those who are fluent in enochian, you shouldn't be able to read that for a few more months", Kevin nods at Dean, impressed. "Explains why you looked so bored. I guess you're Castiel's true mate if you managed to learn the language of the angels so quickly".

 

"True mate", Dean scoffs, his face still beet red. "That's only a tall tale. Those don't exist anymore".

 

"They do too", Kevin looks taken aback. "Kelly and Lucifer are actually true mates, as are Michael and Anna. Gabriel claims to be waiting for his true mate to 'man up',  whatever that means".

 

"But their angels, they probably could sense that, so could you. But Sam and I are humanums. We don't even have sensors unless we mate outside our race", Dean looks at the scroll before him. Deciding he is done with this conversation and theae dusty scrolls. Besides, there's an _itch_ now. "I'm going back to the house".

 

"W-wait", Kevin grabs his arm with his child like hand. "I didn't mean to offend you".

 

"I know", Dean ruffles Kevin's hair with a smirk before leaving the small cottage.

 

The library isn't a far enough walk from his house to feel any joint pain after. But it is quite a walk, while walking, many of the villagers greet Dean with wide smiles and hopeful glances. Dean just waves or tightly smiles at them, not knowing how else to respond.

Once on the property that Castiel owns, Dean sees his house. However, that _feeling_ isn't going away, instead, he heads for the main house: Castiel's house. The door is open, it makes sense really, Castiel is a warrior. Not to mention the whole tribe seems friendly and kind. Not ones who would steal from each other, but share.

Dean's nose tingles, and he isn't sure why. The house doea smell of something oddly calming, although Dean can't put his finger on it. He calmly enters the living room. The couches are large, beige with blue and green accent pillows. _Not here._

There's a den upstairs with yet another couch, and blankets that form a large nest. _Not here._ The guest bedroom. _Not here._ Castiel's bedroom. _Here._

Dean plops on the soft mattress where his future alpha sleeps. He goes to each room he visited before and grabs pillows and any blankets he can find. He quickly works off his shorts, only wearing a thin t shirt and his black panties. He curls into the, _thing_ he made, which relieves the _itch_ he had been feeling. He promptly falls to sleep with the scent of his alpha around him.

 - - -

"Dean, wake up", a whiskey drowned voice and a firm hand shakes Dean gently from his slumber. "It's past lunch time, you need to eat", the voice sounds _weird._ It causes for Dean to feel a strange rumbling in his chest. It's soft and nice here, he doesn't want to leave.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but you need to eat Dean", the voice speaks in that same tone. Curious to see who it is, Dean opens his eyes to find Castiel smiling above it.

"Hey", Dean forgets where he is momentarily. Until he looks around and realizes he isn't in his cabin. _He's in Castiel's house, in Castiel's bed, surrounded by Castiel's pillows and blankets._ "FUCK! I'M SORRY", Dean shoots up quickly, forgetting his shorts aren't on, causing for Castiel's face to flush and his eyes to widen at the sight.

Dean quickly sits back down and covers himself with a blanket, his face burning red from embarrassment and shame. There's a lingering silence before Castiel shoots up, alarmed with his wings raised high. The action causes for Dean to shiver.

 

"You need to leave, _now",_ Castiel's voice booms in Dean's ears.

 

He feels. Warm. And tingly. He isn't sure what this feeling is, but he _needs_ Castiel. "Need you...alpha", Dean croaks. Suddenly realizing he is sitting in a patch of his own slick and sweat. He feels his chest croon, and swiftly brings the blankets that smell of Castiel to his nose.

 

"Please", Dean says again. Looking into Castiel's eyes, that have now gone alpha red.

 

"No", Castiel shakes his head, pinching his nose with his fingers. "I will send Gabriel to help you get comfortable. Here", Castiel rubs the blanket in Dean's hands on his neck, causing for another pool of slick to leak out of Dean. "I will now leave".

 

Dean had forgot that Castiel and his family aren't human. So when Gabriel suddenly appears it causes him to whimper. Gabriel had a solemn expression on his face, he snaps bottles of water, amd energy bars onto the nightstand. Dean is too out of it to realize, however.

"Shh, it's okay kiddo", Gabriel soothes Dean as best he can. Gently massaging Dean's cheek as the young omega slips into his first heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to roast me about my updating skills.


	7. Chapter 7: Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hates having a heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ WARNING ⚠ mention of past non-consent sexual acts and abortion.
> 
> DAMN. its been forever......sorry. Hhhhh. Life has really thrown me for a loop.

It was a week full of sweat, and burning desire. Dean knew that omega heats were no joke, but experiencing his first heat in the bed of his betrothed is not only inappropriate but mortifying.

Gabriel stood by Dean, soothing him with lighthearted melodies, making him drink water and eating. In the moments where Dean was more aware, Gabriel would tell _god awful_ jokes. Dean was close to waterboarding himself at one point.

"Who do mice pray do", Gabriel quips with a shit eating grin. "Cheesus"!

"Just kill me, please", Dean murmurs into the pillow beneath him as he feels himself leak more slick and blood.

Dean had freaked out when he first saw the blood, but Gabriel had reassured him it was normal. Especially for omegas who haven't mated yet, the blood is just their slick gland trying extra hard to entice an alpha. But that only made Dean feel even worse because not only were Castiel's sheets covered in his slick, but his blood too. The once white sheets are now stained with red hues. Gabriel reassured him it was okay, but Dean couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Your doing good for your first heat", Gabriel says as he puts a cold rag on Dean's forehead. His heat is finally done, but his body needs to cool down before he can move or do anything else. "My first heat was _awful"._

"How so", Dean croaks, Gabriel gives him a bottle of water for him to drink.

"Only my dad knows this story, but I was around 14 when my heat hit. The usual age", Gabriel shrugs. "I was out just making bread deliveries when it hit, I had dropped all the bread in the middle of the town square. And I literally just collapsed".

"Woah", Dean says through a mouthfull of toasted oats.

"Yeah, when an omega is in heat, usually alphas will ask the omega if they want them to help. Literally hoards of single alphas came flocking to me", Gabriel chuckles. "Of course it wasn't because they were interested in _me._ They were interested because I'm an archangel, and I'm on of the chief's sons.

I'm sure you've noticed that our tribe is full of refugees or other just seeking solace and peace. We accept those who vow to honor our laws and culture. Of course, not everyone follows the oath", Gabriel's expression darkens. His face turning murderous, but his eyes showing sadness. 

"I was so out of it. One alpha came through the crowd and told them when I'm more aware I can choose if I wish for an alpha or not. He picked me up, and helped me to my cottage. I thought he was _helping_ me - but he wasn't. He...he took advantage of me while I was weak. Even in that state, I tried to fight. But when angel omegas are in heat our wings leak oil, so we can't fly away. I couldn't escape, my body was too weak, _I_ was too weak", Gabriel's expression turns solemn. His eyes faraway as he tells Dean his story.

"My heat finished a day early, which I'm grateful for, and I ripped him apart. Piece by piece. I thought, since he was gone I wouldn't feel so _dirty._ But I did, I felt awful, and it felt even worse to get an abortion two months later. After that, we placed stricter rules, us angels promised to not use our powers on others. But now, everytime new people wish to enter the tribe, we have to search their soul to make sure they don't have any bad intentions", Gabriel's voice cracks towards the end of his sentence.

Dean sits up gingerly before bringing Gabriel into a hug, making sure his arms dont hinder the archangel's wings. "Thank you for telling me", Dean whispers and feels Gabriel hug him back.

"And if you tell anyone I'll rip you into pieces too, Dean-o", Gabriel chuckles lightly. He pats Dean on the back roughly, before snapping Dean into clean clothes. "Let's get you back to your cabin, before we both start an omega cuddling club".

Dean rolls his eyes and goes to get up, unconsciously grabbing the blankets he used to make his nest, walking behind Gabriel who only raises a brow in question. The walk out of the house, and across the lawn to Dean's small house.

Upon walking in, Sam tackles him into a hug; "Dean! I missed you, they said I couldn't see you because you were in heat", Sam says into Dean's shirt. Refusing to let go of his older brother.

"Sorry Sammy", Dean ruffles his hair, dragging both himself and Sam to the empty room that he was given. He pries Sam off of him as he places the sheets and pillows he stole from Castiel's house. He quickly runs to his room, and Sam's room to grab some of their pillows and blankets. After fixing it up, Dean sits in the middle as Sam only stares at Dean questioningly.

"Go get some snacks Sammy, and that laptop", Dean burrows himself in the smell of his alpha, his brother and himself. _Perfect._

Sam comes running back in with an armful of snacks, and the laptop in hand. "I got it! Gadreel is carrying more stuff", Sam places everything in the nest as he sets up netflix.

It's good to be back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. This was in my notes for a WHILE. So i thought I would just upload this. Sadly, I don't see myself finishing this fanfic. But I will try my hardest to complete it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed this shitty writing.
> 
> And comment on how terrible it is.  
> (Not rlly im a sensitive hoe)
> 
> Thanks!  
> -Morty


End file.
